Maple and Lemon
by Foxtrot0220
Summary: A short Sakura Trick fanfiction. Kaede and Yuzu realize their feelings towards one another and come to terms.


Maple and Lemon

_A/N: From my most humbly objective observations, I find that the title "Maple and Lemon" has a more distinct sound than the alternative, "Lemon and Maple". While the latter is organized in alphabetical order, it is important to realize that the soft "a" sound from "Maple" and the "e" from "Lemon" are the emphasis of their respective words. As a result, arranging by these vowels creates a title that seems to roll off of the tongue more effortlessly..._

* * *

_I'm in love with Yuzu._

"Hey, Yuzu."

"What is it, Kaede?"

"Follow me. I want to show you something."

It was a calm and quiet school day like any other. Lunch break was nearing its end, so the sunbathed courtyard was currently vacant of students. Idly, Yuzu was reclining on one of the benches and soaking in the balmy weather. She opened an eye and fixed her addressor with a watchful gaze, as if to protect herself from any potential pranks. "I think I know where this is going." She finally said.

Kaede merely looked at the lackadaisical girl with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. When Yuzu's face wrinkled in suspicion, she smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Stifling a yawn, Yuzu swung her legs over and sat up, stretching like a cat. "You've got that look in your eyes. I can tell that you're probably up to something no good."

"Well," Kaede held out her hands to show her innocence, though she giggled all the same. Like stray strands of her dark green hair, subtle amusement was written all across her face. "You can decide for yourself when we get there."

Not bothering to wait, Kaede twirled around and began walking away. Sighing loudly to express her reluctance, Yuzu acquiesced Kaede's tantalizing offer with a lingering curiosity of her own. "Your silliness is gonna get you in trouble one day! Don't say I didn't warn you!" She shouted after the fleeting girl, hurrying to catch up.

_I don't know when it happened, but one day I just became aware of my feelings towards her._

A cool breeze washed over the courtyard, ruffling Kaede's hair. She lifted her gaze towards the ethereal sky, looking past her windswept bangs as a panting Yuzu finally caught up, doubling over to catch her breath.

"What's wrong, Yuzu? I remember you being more fit than that." Kaede remarked with a hint of teasing disappointment.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Oh _hush_. You don't know how much energy it takes to keep up with your endless antics."

"You _were _overdoing the dancing a bit during gym today, if I recall correctly-"

"Aren't you gonna tell me what I'm here for?" A blushing Yuzu quickly interrupted before Kaede could continue her story.

A look of contentment crossed Kaede's face at Yuzu's embarrassment. She pointed towards the back of the school. "It's over there."

_I love teasing her. Her smile brightens my day. Just hearing her voice puts my mind at ease and makes my heart flutter at the same time._

Yuzu frowned. Her gaze warily followed the direction of Kaede's finger. "Over _there_? This feels kind of shady..."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kaede said in her most reassuring tone. "It's nothing bad."

"But I _am _worried." Yuzu weakly protested.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Are you _seriously_ asking that question?"

"Have I ever done something to harm you with ill-intent?"

"Define _'ill-intent'_. Because there _was _that one time you thought it'd be a good idea to ambush me by jumping on the back on my motorcycle-"

Kaede laughed, heartily patting Yuzu on the back as the latter doubled over, wincing. "Come on, Yuzu. You need some more excitement in your life."

"And you need more self-control in yours."

_We've always been together, growing up. Now that I think about it, maybe I've always been in love with her._

Kaede put a finger to her lips, motioning for Yuzu to keep silent. Nodding, Yuzu obeyed. Kaede could feel her body tensing as they crept in the shadows of the school's backyard. As the swaying grass tickled their ankles and padded their footsteps, they reached the end of the wall and slowly peered around the corner.

_I could've told her how I felt. In the past, it would have been easy to casually say 'I love you, Yuzu!'. But that chance has long since passed. Now I'm left to struggle with my aching heart._

Like Kaede had expected, Haruka and Yuu were still locked in their secret embrace in the isolated area behind the school. Gazing passionately into each other's eyes, they quickly closed the gap between themselves and brushed lips. Like angels, their radiant skin sparkled with the gentle sunlight as they basked in the glow of their special relationship.

Tearing her gaze away from the sight, Kaede coughed lightly to clear her throat. "So there you have it, Yuzu. I stumbled upon them a few minutes ago. You were the first person I thought I should tell."

Yuzu's reaction was more extreme than Kaede had imagined. Dumbfounded and gaping, she was unable to talk coherently for the better part of a minute. Her eyes implored Kaede for an explanation.

Kaede shrugged. "Well, I knew that they were always close. In hindsight, it doesn't really surprise me that they're like this. But for their sake, let's keep this a secret from everyone else."

Still in a trance, Yuzu slowly nodded. "Okay."

"We should probably go back now." Kaede suggested.

"Okay..."

_I can't stop thinking about Yuzu..._

As they walked back in the direction of the courtyard, Yuzu suddenly flung her hands over her head. "Wow, I still can't believe what I just saw." Shaking her head, Yuzu let out a carefree sigh that almost sounded relieved. "But you know what? I think I knew it all along as well. It's definitely surprising, but it's also pretty heartwarming, isn't it Kaede?"

Kaede stopped walking. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Yuzu ever since she had seen Haruka and Yuu kiss. Even now, her gaze was tracing lines across Yuzu's face. Her heart painfully throbbed in her chest.

"Kaede?" Yuzu ran up to her with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Kaede clenched the hem of her shirt.

"Kaede? Earth to Ikeno Kaede? Was seeing that too much of a shock for you?" A grin spread across Yuzu's face, but it just as quickly faded away when she saw Kaede trembling. "A-Are you okay? Do you need to take a rest?"

_If I don't tell her how I feel now, when will I ever?!_

Shakily, Kaede took a deep breath. "I love you, Yuzu!" She finally exclaimed.

Yuzu's reaction was exactly the same as when they had caught Haruka and Yuu. But to her credit, she regained her senses much quicker. "...What's with that confession all of a sudden?" Yuzu grinned nervously, though the bewilderment in her expression was painfully evident. "I... I mean, I... love you too-"

"That's not it." Kaede shook her head, interrupting Yuzu before the misunderstandings could spiral out of control. "I'm in love with you, Yuzu. I love you, not just as a friend, but from the bottom of my heart. I love how you're energetic and outgoing, yet kind and cute. I love how you're adventurous but shy and get embarrassed easily. I love how you've always been there for me..."

Yuzu remained silent when she couldn't think of anything to say. Kaede's sudden seriousness had stolen the words from her mouth and thrown a wrench into her thinking processes. Finally, she gulped, and began: "Kaede, I love-"

"Don't worry about it, Yuzu." Kaede firmly assured her. Once the passion of the moment had abated, she rubbed her temples to clear her dizziness and anxiety. "If you can accept that this is how I feel, it's enough that we can still spend time together. Don't get caught up in the moment and say something you don't truly mean. It's not like I expected my feelings to be mutual anyways."

"Kaede..." Yuzu breathed.

Kaede smiled knowingly. "Don't look so down, okay? Cheer up."

Deciding against saying anything further, Yuzu silently nodded. Satisfied and feeling like a heavy burden had been thrown off of her chest, Kaede looked away as her bangs curtained her expression.

_In the end, my feelings won't reach her. She's not like me. But it's enough that we can still be friends._

* * *

When Yuzu got home later that day, she immediately flopped on her bed. Blushing, she buried her face in her pillow.

"Ahh, what's with you, Kaede?!" Yuzu exclaimed, rolling back and forth in agitation. "At least think about the situation and how I'm gonna feel before saying something like that!"

Her thrashing about lasted for another few minutes. Soon enough, Yuzu eventually tired herself out. Sighing, she hugged the pillow and frowned.

_Now that I think about it, Kaede and I have always been together. I've become so used to her endless teasing and pranks. I never really thought about what she means to me as someone more than a friend..._

Memories together with Kaede popped into Yuzu's mind. Their first encounter. The simple, mundane days they had spent together in elementary and middle school. Their new experiences in high school...

Yuzu rolled over and grabbed her cellphone, quickly dialing in numbers. Breathlessly, she held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Yuzu's heart skipped a beat. "K-Kaede?"

"Yuzu? What is it?"

"Hey, um... Can we meet at that park near your house?"

Kaede paused, before tentatively replying: "Sure, but why?"

"I'll explain later!" Was all Yuzu said before slamming the phone shut. Throwing a sweater over her shoulders, she dashed off with a newfound determination.

_In the end, I can't imagine what life will be like without Kaede..._

Five minutes later, Yuzu saw Kaede idly sitting on the swings of the nearby playground. As Kaede slowly rocked back and forth, Yuzu gulped and hesitantly approached her. Kaede noticed her and waved.

"What's the matter, Yuzu?" Kaede asked, smiling cheerfully. Her expression held no trace of her previous insecurity.

"Are..." Yuzu shook her head, attempting to clear her jumbled thoughts. "That is... I mean... Are you okay, Kaede?"

"Huh?" Kaede frowned in confusion. "...Did you hit your head or something?"

"That's so mean!" Yuzu indignantly exclaimed. "I was seriously worried about you!"

Kaede giggled. "It's not like you to be so worried about me, Yuzu."

"Don't act like I don't care about you..."

"Sorry, sorry." Kaede got up and walked over to the bench, sitting down. Hesitantly, Yuzu joined her. Together, they gazed at the park scenery in silence. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Kaede eventually asked.

"I..." Yuzu leaned closer, placing a hand over her heart. "I'm really in love with you, Kaede! ...I mean, I'm not the type of person that normally thinks about... l-love... or anything, but I've also come to realize that I've had strong feelings about you."

The gentle sunlight that fell between the two set the space aflame with sparkling light.

"Really..?" Kaede's voice dwindled off into an uncertain whisper. "...T-Then try to imagine us holding hands or kissing. If that creeps you out, then-"

Yuzu leaned forwards and brushed her lips against Kaede's - lips that were as soft as butter. Kaede couldn't contain the muffled gasp that escaped her mouth. When Yuzu, running out of air, drew back, she saw that Kaede's misty, olive-green eyes were wide open in shock. Tears were delicately trailing down her cheeks. Smiling, Yuzu tenderly brushed them away.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I could kiss you again and again, Kaede."

Kaede could only nod, sniffling.

"Ah jeez. You're still crying. You get so emotional during times like this." Yuzu wrapped her arms around Kaede's slender frame, holding her closer, tightly, and protectively, unwilling to let go. With a sense of guiltiness, she awkwardly looked away. "...I'm sorry if I hurt you, Kaede. I didn't realize your feelings until now."

"That's not it." Kaede giggled amidst her tears, tucking herself into Yuzu's embrace. "I'm just _so _happy, Yuzu."

"That's good to hear..." Yuzu mumbled, nuzzling her face against Kaede's head.

"Yuzu!" Kaede giggled endearingly.

"W-What? You're kinda creeping me out now."

"I _love _you! _Daaaaiiisuki_!"

Yuzu felt her cheeks burning. "W-What's with that shameless statement?"

"But really, you're more awkward with this stuff than I'd imagined." Kaede remarked with a smirk. "And here I thought it'd be much more romantic. It doesn't really feel any different from simply being friends."

"Well sorry for not living up to your expectations..." Yuzu mumbled, feeling slighted.

"But I'm glad my feelings could reach you."

"Yeah, me too..."

"Yuzu..." Kaede whispered, the word barely audible.

"What-?" Yuzu's words were stolen from her mouth when Kaede buried her face into her back and clutched her sweater. "Ah jeez..." Yuzu sighed when she felt Kaede's body shaking uncontrollably. "You're gonna stain my shirt..."

But she remained sitting there, not budging an inch.

"I love you too, Kaede. So don't ever leave my side."

* * *

_A/N: This was my first attempt at writing romance. Hopefully it didn't feel too cliche or out-of-character. I don't know if I'm going to continue writing stories like this (I don't consider myself the "romantic"-type, after all). But if I was able to touch your heart, even if only slightly, then I've done my job._


End file.
